


Triple Drabble: Third Chances

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from drachekatze: Alec and Methos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Drabble: Third Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Triple Drabble: Third Chances.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/98580) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/yevh)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/tripple-drabble-third-chances) | 1.5 MB | 02:15


End file.
